Kashyyyk
|Distance depuis le Noyau= |Période de révolution=381 jours''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' |Durée de rotation= |Type=TelluriqueStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Diamètre=12 765 km |Gravité= |Atmosphère=Respirable |Climat=Tempéré |Paysages=*Montagnes *Forêts *Jungle''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' |Lieux importants=*Archipel de Wawaatt *AwrathakkaRiposte : Dette de vie *Kachirho *RwookrrorroStar Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel |Surface immergée= |Population=56 000 000 |Démonyme=KashyyykienSolo: A Star Wars Story |Espèces principales=Wookiees |Créatures=*Arrawtha-dyr *Can-cell *Larve wrosha *OevvaorStar Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules *Oiseau shyyyoStar Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Pou Wroshyr *Scarabée-flamme *Slyyyg *Tach *Terentatek *Wyyyschokk *Wyyyschokk albinos |Flore=*Arbres WroshyrStar Wars: Galactic Defense *Fleurs aiguilles *Lianes zha-raratha |Affiliation=*République Galactique * *Alliance RebelleStar Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles *Territoire Impérial G5-623 *Nouvelle République |Importation= |Exportation= }}Kashyyyk, épelé occasionnellement Kashyk, était une planète forestière recouverte d'arbres Wroshyr. Située dans la Bordure Médiane, elle était le monde d'origine des Wookiees. Elle faisait partie de la République Galactique pendant la Guerre des Clones puis elle subit l'esclavage sous le joug de l'Empire Galactique. Kashyyyk était classifiée sous le nom G5-623 par l'Empire. Description Kashyyyk était une planète tempérée recouverte de jungle et de forêts. Orbitant autour d'une étoile unique, elle se trouvait dans le secteur Mytaranor de la Bordure Médiane. Kashyyyk possédait trois lunes, dont une qui était de couleur orange.Baroud d'honneur Elle était couverte d'arbres Wroshyr et était le monde d'origine des Wookiees. La faune locale, comme les can-cells, inspira le design des vaisseaux construits par les Wookiees. À l'instar de Kachirho, des villes étaient construites à l'intérieur des arbres de la planète. Histoire À un moment avant l'Invasion de Naboo, le Maître Jedi Yoda, accompagné de son Padawan Dooku, fit face à un terentatek sur Kashyyyk. Guerre des Clones Intérêt stratégique Au cours des années qui suivirent l'invasion de Naboo, le Comte Dooku quitta l'Ordre Jedi et fomenta quelques troubles politiques sur Kashyyyk.Tarkin À cause de sa position galactique, l'importance stratégique de Kashyyyk pour la République Galactique amena la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants à attaquer la planète vers la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Avec l'aide de Yoda, le Grand Maître de l'Ordre Jedi, et de la Maître Jedi Luminara Unduli, la Grande Armée de la République réussit à prendre l'avantage sur les Séparatistes. Toutefois, peu après cette victoire, le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine proclama l'avènement de l'Empire Galactique. Si Yoda parvint à fuir de Kashyyyk, Unduli fut capturée et incarcérée dans la prison de Stygeon Prime, la Flèche de Spire. Règne de l'Empire Répression Impériale En dépit de la loyauté de Kashyyyk envers la République, l'Empereur autoproclamé asservit les Wookiees et plaça la planète sous un blocus. L'Empire utilisait les Wookiees pour abattre les arbres Wroshyr, destinés à devenir du bois d'œuvre, et pour travailler dans les fermes servant à nourrir l'Armée Impériale. Les Wookiees pouvaient être envoyés dans des camps de travaux forcés ou sur les chantiers de construction tels que celui de la première Étoile de la Mort. Ils furent également utilisés pour la science et l'expérimentation d'armes biologiques.Riposte En plus d'être occupée et asservie, Kashyyyk se vit désignée sur l'appellation territoire Impérial G5-623. Un an après l'avènement de l'Empire, la nouvelle de l'asservissement de la planète était diffusée dans les journaux HoloNet poussant l'ancienne Padawan Ahsoka Tano à s'inquiéter pour son ami Chewbacca.Ahsoka Au cours du règne de Palpatine, la population de Kashyyyk tenta de se révolter contre l'Empire. Toutefois, le général Kahdah et le 212ème Bataillon d'attaque réussirent à réprimer l'insurrection. Sur Kashyyyk, les Spectres attaquèrent plusieurs convois de ravitaillement.Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid Pendant les années qui précédèrent la bataille de Yavin, le Commodore Thrawn et le Lieutenant-commandant Eli Vanto découvrirent que les esclaves Wookiees étaient transportés à la station Lansend Vingt-Six pour y subit des traitements et des examens de santé. Ils empêchèrent l'insurgé Nightswan de secourir les esclaves.Thrawn Malgré le joug Impérial, Kashyyyk était l'une des zones sécurisées de l'Alliance Rebelle pendant les début de la rébellion contre l'Empire Galactique. Elle fut inclue sur une carte de la galaxie qui listait les zones sécurisés, les plateformes de chasseurs, les quartiers-généraux de régions, les opérations de secteur et les planètes fantômes du réseau profond. La carte fut ajoutée dans Les Archives Rebelles, une base de données établie par Hendri Underholt à la demande de Mon Mothma. Avènement de la Nouvelle République Fin du règne Impérial Dans les mois qui suivirent la bataille d'Endor et la mort de l'Empereur, l'Ordre Nouveau fut plongé dans la tourmente. Kashyyyk se retrouva confinée tandis que les lignes de ravitaillement étaient coupées par la Nouvelle République. Ère de la Nouvelle République Chewbacca vécut sur Kashyyyk avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte à l'aventure avec Han Solo.Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée Près de trente ans après la bataille d'Endor, les archives furent découvertes sur Durkteel et remises à la Résistance. Le major Caluan Ematt et la générale Leia Organa annotèrent les documents contenus à l'intérieur dans l'espoir que cela aide la Résistance contre le Premier Ordre. En coulisses utilisé dans Au temps de la guerre des étoiles]] Dans les premières versions du Retour du Jedi, la seconde Étoile de la Mort devait être construite en orbite de Kashyyyk par des esclaves Wookiees. Le lieu et les personnages furent finalement changés pour la Lune Forestière d'Endor et les Ewoks. Kashyyyk apparut finalement pour la première fois en 1978 dans le téléfilm Au temps de la guerre des étoiles. Toutefois, la qualité médiocre du téléfilm amena à ce qu'il ne soit jamais considéré comme faisant partie de la continuité Légendes. La première apparition Canon de Kashyyyk date de 2005 dans le film Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith. Des prises de vues eurent lieu à Phuket en Thaïlande et à Guilin en Chine pour représenter les paysages de Kashyyyk. Apparitions **Saison 2 ***La Traque Mortelle **Saison 3 ***À la poursuite de la paix ***La Chasse au Wookiee **Saison 6 ***La Destinée *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Aventures dans un Monde Rebelle : La Tanière'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Tarkin'' *Solo: A Star Wars Story *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (roman jeunesse) *''Solo : A Star Wars Story'' (roman) *''Solo 2'' *''Thrawn'' *''Étoiles Perdues'' *''Star Wars 20: Extrait du Journal du vieux Ben Kenobi'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''L'Étincelle Rebelle'' * **Saison 1 ***Prémices d'une Rébellion *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Chewbacca 1'' *''Chewbacca 2'' *''Chewbacca 5'' *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Docteur Aphra Annuel 1'' *''Battlefront : Twilight Company'' *''Le Retour du Jedi : Prends garde au pouvoir du Côté Obscur !'' *''Riposte'' *''Star Wars : Insurrection'' *''Riposte : Dette de vie'' *''Riposte : Chute de l'Empire'' *''Baroud d'honneur'' *''Liens du Sang'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" – Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I *''Poe Dameron 2: L'Escadron Black 2'' *''La Cavale du contrebandier'' *''Le Réveil de la Force 2'' *"Rules of the Game" – Canto Bight *"The Wine in Dreams" – Canto Bight *''Star Wars épisode VIII : Les Derniers Jedi'' (roman) }} Apparition non-canonique *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' Sources * * * *''Star Wars Rebels : L'Encyclopédie'' * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars : Tout ce que vous devez savoir'' * *''Star Wars : Le Réveil de la Force : L'Encyclopédie Illustrée'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des personnages'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars : Les lieux emblématiques de la saga'' *''Star Wars Propaganda : L'Art de la Propagande dans la Galaxie'' *''Star Wars Atlas Galactique'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars : Rogue One : Le Guide Visuel Ultime'' * *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Visuelle'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars : Les archives secrètes des Rebelles'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie des Vaisseaux et autres Véhicules'' *''Star Wars : Solo : Le Guide Visuel'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia, New Edition'' * * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Planètes de la Bordure Médiane Catégorie:Lieux de Kashyyyk Catégorie:Culture Wookiee